When Our Eyes Meet
by Yardbird9
Summary: Helga tries to tell Arnold her true feelings, but fails in the attempt twice. Three's a charm?


I don't own Hey Arnold, or its characters

****

A/N: If you have reached this part of my story I appreciate it. But before you continue, there's one thing that I must explain. This story is not original. It has been done so many times, that I have lost count. The song in the story is why I even dared to write it, since this song portrays Helga completely. But I understand any reader who would not want to read the same story over again. At least it's a short story being only 2800 words, so it would not take you long to read it. If any of you have heard this song, then you will understand why I decided to write this trite story. For the rest of the readers who decide to read it, I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, since the story needs work.

*******************

The long hot days of summer are drawing to a close, slowly releasing its grip upon the environment. The bright, orange sun silently slips from view, gradually lowering the stifling heat. A young woman, with blonde hair, stands briefly on the sidewalk with the other commotion of pedestrians, as she quickly wipes her head of the tiny beads of sweat.

A major stepping stone has been crossed, since she just graduated High School, with honors. Now that a stepping stone has been crossed, she sets her sites on the next step. She will be leaving the next day to attend a well-known university. She has everything prepared. But she walks around the neighborhood one last time, since she has one more task to complete. 

She stops near the edge of the window of a popular ice cream parlor. She carefully peers into the window and sees her best friend, along with her boyfriend. They sit side by side, as they share a banana split. They suddenly laugh out loud, since the boyfriend makes a funny face and shakes his hand on top of his tall curly hair.

She watches her best friend with envy, as she places her hand against the window, while she has a somber smile. She becomes very tempted to walk inside the ice cream parlor to be with her best friend. But she suddenly changes her mind and remains outside, to give her best friend some private time to be with her boyfriend. Something the blonde hair woman wishes she had.

Besides, she will see her best friend tomorrow, when they leave together, for the same university.

She sighs, as she slowly turns around to walk in the opposite direction. But she suddenly runs into the young man she has longed for most of her life. The impact knocks both of them to the ground. Her mask and wall momentarily fall, revealing her soft side that the young man with the football shaped head, with the cornflower hair notices. He quickly gets up anxiously, once he recognizes her and is about to speak. But she speaks first, as she immediately puts her bully mask on again.

"It's a good thing I'm leaving tomorrow, so you'll never knock me down again!" 

But Arnold's green eyes peer with mixed emotions at his adversary, which makes him uncomfortable, and yet, wanting to help her. His face shows concern, as he creates a small smile and silently offers his hand to Helga, to help her up. For a few seconds, she softens and almost takes his offer. But it was only a few seconds. She immediately slaps his hand away from her, as she quickly gets up in a huff.

"No thanks, Arnoldo. I can handle it myself!" She continues to behave in an agitated manner, as she quickly brushes herself off.

At first, Arnold silently stands, without any emotion. But his green eyes penetrate her wall, to try and find a crack, revealing his compassion. 

"I'm sorry, Helga." He sincerely says.

Helga tries to take advantage of Arnold's remorse, as she releases her anger and frustration on her secret lover. Ironic as it may be.

"Well you should be sorry, for what you've done to me! Sheesh!"

She believes she has the upper hand. But Arnold smiles and chuckles a little.

"What are you laughing at, head boy?" Helga says with surprise and annoyance. Arnold continues smiling, as his optimism finds a happy thought.

"You know, Helga? When you leave tomorrow, I'm going to miss running into you, after all these years."

Helga continues to be a little confused and annoyed as she folds her arms across her chest in protest. She remains silent, but continues to scowl at him, as she tries to figure out what he's trying to do. Even though Arnold has become uncomfortable with her negative emotions, he tries to offer peace.

"Listen, Helga. You'll be leaving tomorrow, and I'll be leaving a few days later to the university that I'm attending. Why don't we have a truce, so we can depart on a positive note?"

Arnold's green eyes continue penetrating Helga's wall of resistance. Some of the stones of the rock-hard wall become loose. Helga suddenly believes this is the chance she needs to let Arnold know how she really feels, before she departs. But the years of not yielding her true feelings put up a fight with her, as she struggles with her words.

"Arnold. Uh….we've known each other for many years. And even though we didn't get along friendly… most of the time. Or…should I say…I …didn't get along with you…most of the time. But it…wasn't your fault. I just wanted to tell you…that…I do …like you."

This is the beginning of the most important speech she ever had to say, but the words were very difficult for her to admit.

Arnold's face lights up, upon hearing this revelation. But the years of wearing the mask of a bully overpower her true feelings. Even though Arnold's compassionate expression should have been a calming effect to Helga, his expression made her feel that he would find her weak, which is what she never wanted to be. Her frustration escalates quickly, as she realizes that she failed in the attempt. Arnold tries to speak again. But she cuts him off.

"Helga, I'm very…"

"Oh forget it, Football Head! Go on with your life, and I'll do the same! And if by chance, we ever see each other again, pretend that you didn't see me! Got it?"

Helga angrily turns away, to leave the green eyes of a very surprised and disappointed Arnold. But before she completely turns away from him, Arnold notices a tear appearing in the corner of her eye.

"Helga, wait!" Arnold quickly calls in desperation. But she moves quickly, to get as far away from Arnold. He stands alone, watching her disappear from his life.

The faster she runs, the more the tears cascade upon her face. She feels that she must run as far away as she can, from the one with the cornflower hair. She ducks into a small alley between 2 buildings, as tears continue to fall. She releases her pain, by slapping the side of the building as she cries out in anger and frustration.

"I had the chance, and I blew it!"

Her head bows down in agony as she continues to cry. Even though her life is the best it can be, at the moment she feels it's meaningless, since she failed in this final task she wanted so much to accomplish before she departs the next day. She slowly gathers enough composure, even though a few more tears fall. 

Her head gives up in defeat. But her heart has control, as she begins to walk in a direction she has no idea where she's heading. But her feet take her to a place that always gave her peace. Her feet halt in front of a little used field, which has tall weeds that barely show the sign of it being a baseball field. Gerald field has not been used much anymore. But she begins to feel the comfort that the old baseball field gives her. This gives her more composure and courage that maybe it's not over, yet. A small smile appears on her face, as her feet begin to move again to another destination unbeknown to her. She takes one more glance at the field, as she continues to walk.

She slowly begins to realize where her feet are heading to, as she begins to see the old building of a well-known boarding house. Her feet climb the few steps of the stoop to a building that is dear to her. The boarding house continues to wear with age, but with dignity. She faces the door not knowing what to do. Even though her composure has returned, her insecurity suddenly appears in full force, taking complete advantage. But her heart instructs her feet to turn around and down the steps of the stoop to walk to the side of the building where the ladder hangs, leading to the roof.

She slowly grabs the ladder and taking her time, begins to climb it. She peers over the edge of the roof to survey it. The familiar surrounding of the roof, including the lone piano, give her a little calm. She continues observing the roof, to give her the courage to continue, for a final attempt.

With a little courage in place, Helga gradually steps onto the roof, as she immediately begins to feel the comfort of the surroundings of this sanctuary. The peace and tranquillity of the roof slowly absorb into her body. Her courage rises, when suddenly, her feet begin to move in the direction of the sky glass roof, which illuminates a soft light from below. She has mixed emotions on why her feet move without her head giving the command. But she forgot that her heart didn't want to wait any longer.

The soft light emitting from the sky roof reflects upon her face, as she anxiously peers into the glass below. Her blue eyes made contact with the one with the cornflower hair as he types upon the computer. She smiles knowing that this is the moment that her heart wanted so much. She gets another chance. A moment that begs to be taken. She lowers herself, as her hand reaches out to open the glass door, being the first step of happiness. 

But her hand fails in the attempt, as she watches, with growing fear, as the hands of her beloved stop typing. His football shaped head turns a little to the side, as if he's listening to a sound unexpected. She holds her breath, with a fear taking control of her, as it pushes out her desire of confession. The moment she wanted so much slips from her grasp for the final time. That was never meant to be.

Arnold slowly rises from his chair, as he stands erect to continue listening. Her chance is fading away, as she closes her eyes and her teeth delve into her lips, praying that her secret lover will sit back down and continue his work. But he slowly leaves the bounds of the computer and walks to his door to open it. He stands at the threshold to listen one last time. But suddenly, he departs his room with a puzzle look on his face.

She cries out loud in despair and anger. She falls upon her hands and knees, slamming her fist against the roof, knowing that her chance has been blown again, to never have the chance again. Her eyes turn into water, as tiny drops depart her blue eyes to evaporate on the roof that she held as her sanctuary of peace and tranquillity. 

She slowly rises from her hollow area of despair and gazes one more time, of the room that's precious to her.

"Goodbye, my love."

She turns away from his life history to walk in an unknown direction. As she walks, her heart and head come together to slowly remove the locket of a football shaped head figure, with the cornflower hair. A tear-full shower covers her face as she tries to see his picture one last time. But her tears cloud some of her vision, which makes her believe this is an omen that she will never see him again. As her heart continues to break, her head tells her hand to release the locket to fall upon the roof, creating a single crack on the locket, to become a part of the roof without any true value.

A few more steps suddenly become halted, as she bumps into the little used instrument, which brings life and smiles to the ones who listen to it. Her anger of bumping the piano quickly fades as her memories produce a scene, in which her fingers had given life to the piano. But that was many years ago, in another time era. Her head keeps telling her that she lost any hope of bringing this instrument to life. But her heart doesn't listen, as her feet move to this instrument and slowly sits upon the bench.

Her hands slowly move to the keys and gently touching them. But she does not press them, to make any sound, since her head continues to think she has no ability to create music. Her heart asks for help by making her reach for the stars. The stars answer her request by shining on her soft face, as her long blonde hair gently flows in the cool breeze. She gazes upon the stars for a desperate request. But she sighs, knowing that it's a futile request, as she shakes her head in disbelief, muttering in despair.

"Why was I so pig headed? I should have listened to my sister and learned how to really play it. But now, it's too late."

But the stars continue to shine upon her. Her hands slowly lay upon the keys. She gazes up to the stars for the final inspiration. The stars answer her request, as she gently presses the piano keys.

A melody is born.

For a few seconds, she feels surprised that her hands have transformed the piano into a heart-felt melody. But her fingers press the keys smoothly with ease.

A love-torn voice follows it, as she gazes upon the lights illuminating from the sky roof.

**__**

Baby I hang around here 

A little more than I should

But we both know I've got somewhere else to go

But I've got something to tell you

That I never thought I would

But I believe you really ought to know

I love you

I honestly love you

You don't have to answer

I see it in your eyes

But maybe it was better left unsaid

But this is pure and simple

And you must realize

That it's coming from my heart and not my head

I love you

I honestly love you

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable

I'm not trying to make you anything at all

But this feeling doesn't come along every day

And you shouldn't blow the chance

When you got the chance to say

I love you 

She looks upon the stars again, with a tear in her eye. Her sight returns to the soft lights illuminating a now empty room.

**__**

I love you

I honestly love you

If we both were born

In another place and time

This moment might be ending with a kiss

But there you are with yours

And here I am with mine

So I guess we just be leaving it like this

I love you

I honestly love you

I honestly…love you

The last words were wavering on her lips, as she struggles to sing the last 4 words. Her fingers tremble, trying to finish the last notes of the piano. But her despair overcame her strength, when she slams her hands on the piano keys, as she cries out in pain. Her head slowly drops, as she rests it against the piano, since her strength to continue is about to be defeated. She makes one final cry in desperation.

"Oh Arnold! I….I…"

But her blue eyes relinquish tiny drops of water, knowing that all is lost.

As her blonde tresses cover her water filled face, a shadow appears from the safety of obscurity, with the sound of a recurring wheeze. But as the shadow begins to move, a swift hand, gentle and firm, rests on the shoulder of the shadow, halting him. The shadow turns to the other with the cornflower hair, as his water filled eyes plead to the significant other, to help her. The football head figure slowly shakes his head.

"No, Brainy. I know you want to help her. But her spirit would break, if she sees you now. Don't worry. We need to wait a few more minutes, for her to recover. When she has a chance to recover, I will go to her, while you stay here." 

The shadow's troubled eyes feel as if a few minutes are an eternity to wait. But the gentle hand continues to rest on his shoulder, as they wait a few more minutes for the heartbroken figure to recover.

Arnold releases his hand on the shadow's shoulder. He motions to the shadow to stay behind, as he begins to walk towards the piano. He sees the broken locket lying a few paces from the piano. With tender care, he bends down and picks up the damaged locket and holds it near his heart. He watches her, as her head continues to rest on the piano, murmuring in grief. Her head and heart come together since she senses a presence. Her head gradually rises and with her misty eyes, gazes upon the figure, not knowing if this is a dream. She slowly wipes the tears from her eyes, as well as brushing her blonde tresses away from her face and suddenly realizes that the one with the cornflower hair standing a few feet away is real. She gasps for a split second.

Their eyes meet. 

With Arnold's gentle green eyes, he slowly moves his hand from his heart, as his hand opens to reveal the broken locket.

Her blue eyes widen, as she sees her locket in the hand of her muse.

She slowly smiles.

The shadow smiles, while he continues to wheeze, as he watches a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue eyes join together, in a world of their own.

*******************

"I Honestly Love You" by Olivia Newton-John


End file.
